


Muppets

by Spades



Series: Tumblr Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Ridiculousness, in which tony mutilates kermit to make bruce feel better, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the most kind thing you can give someone is a smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muppets

Tony's grin is large and wild and he's expecting swears and Bruce to throw a punch, instead he gets a look and a half choked down chuckle, before the item in question is moved slightly and set on his workspace properly, then there's the; “Thanks, Kermit's actually my favourite, I'm glad you decided to mutilate a doll of the Other Guy just to stick Kermit the Frog's head on it. You really have no idea how much better this is.” Tony's mouth is opening and closing and then he's shaking his head and smiling.

“Squeeze it, you might like what you hear.”

“It's going to sing 'It's not Easy Being Green' isn't it.”

“Nooo-- Yes, yes it is.”

“Thanks. I needed this.”

“Really? I thought you were just gonna Hulk out and punch me.”

That wasn't actually the case, Tony knows the signs, Bruce was getting low and fuck, if Tony has to go one more day without hearing that man's laugh, he was going to shove an icepick into his own temple. But Bruce is laughing and this is so worth it. They work arm to arm and laughing at each other for the rest of the day.

They fall asleep in the lab together, leaning back onto the large couch at some obscene time during the night. He wakes up alone with a Fozzy head on a mutilated Iron Man doll tucked under his arm and a Muppet blanket with Kermit placed on top of him and suddenly Tony can't stop laughing.


End file.
